The chocolate loving cat
by Cheshsworld
Summary: when you are part of the mafia and fall for a chocolate loving cat who's is also a celebrity! reader x ikuto slight reader x kyoya note: where there is f/n its a friends name best friend or close whoever you want -
1. First encounter

Hii this is one of my first fanfictions that i wrote it is a cross over between 3 animes but only 2 major ones (KHR and SC) you are part of a Mafia family that is new and characters lives have been alternated please review and hope you enjoy :)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Every day you walk around the same road in the same suburb seeing the same things and hearing the same gossip.

You think to your self and wonder "Why am i here..?" "What do i do..?" " Can my life in the mafia be even more complicated..?".

"y/n" shouts your best friend running at full speed to find you and to glomp you from behind like a monkey.

"(f/n)" you smile being hugged " Whats up..? being energetic and suddenly glomping me." She giggles snuggling against your back.

"I missed you of course and i lost my phone so i couldn't update you anyway." She smiled brightly like usual trying to not show the pain she's also been through, you wonder how she manages, but in the end your conclusion came to the people around her...

"Update me...?" you asked remembering the last bit of her sentence, she giggled and jumped off your back fixing her skirt up

"My childhood friend has moved in to the city so i thought we'd give him a warm welcome!" she smiled again, you didnt really mind this but for some reason you had felt a little bit hurt that she didnt tell you anything about this childhood friend.

"Sure " you nodded then added a smile.

"Yay! then ill come to your place tomorrow to pick you up." again with her smile she hugged you, then waved running off to complete her errands, you slowly waved back at her with a small sigh, then headed where you were headed before she interrupted you.

"Bored...and everyone's busy..." you thought to yourself while shuffling through your bag searching for your phone. While walking you had heard a voice, it was calm and soothing, singing a song you had never heard before. You looked up to see who it was and there you saw a tall thin guy with blue hair that seemed to be properly brushed, but still have the "i cant be bothered to brush my hair" feeling.

Unconsiously you walked up to him, it seemed like the song he was singing was pulling you in. Gently you tapped his shoulder, he stop singing at the sudden touch and turned around to look at you with a "who are you and what do you want expression". Feeling nervous you built up the courage to start a conversation, "A that song you were singing, it was really nice." He looked at you and replied;

"Thank you...may i ask what you want?" his replies were cold making you seem like your a nuisance but you didnt give in.

"A nothing at all, l just wanted to know who sings the song and what's it called" you smiled cutely trying to get him to continue talking.

"Why do you want to know?" he smiled back at you but you instantly noticed it was a fake one being in the mafia, you were trained TO know.

"Because i like the song what other reason could it possibly be?"

He looked at you a bit confused and let out a small chuckle "My my, you're interesting...are you really serious about that question?"

You noded seriously, determind to find out and a little annoyed that he had laughed "I wouldn't have asked if i wasn't!" you replied sharply.

"I see...I see...Find out for yourself." He replied in a teasing manner smiling, your jaw dropped a bit and started twitching annoyed..

"Oi! I was asking nicely!" you didnt give in, but he kept grinning looking at you as if you were stupid.

"Such a shame..." he replied.

"..." you just looked at him twitching, he laughed again and waved.

"Bye bye, im sure you'll figure out who i am sooner or later." he smirked a bit then walked off leaving you lost and confused.

"Wtf was that!" you ranted to yourself angry, not only did he blow you off he even teased you.

"It's not my fault I've been living under a rock!" you continued to rant, walking down the street heading towards the centre of the city.

A few hours passed and you looked around seeing all the couples and groups of friends all gathering together in the centre of the city. "_Just my luck..._" you thought to yourself starting to feel a bit alone "_I wonder if he is home..." _looking towards the direction of the High apartments you instantly shook your head to the thought "_He's probably busy.."_

You looked up to the sky as the wind blew through your hair unwillingly listening to the sounds around you when all of a sudden you heard a voice, a voice very familiar, only it didn't make you smile..it made you frown. Starting to get annoyed you turned around looking up at the big central tv screen, only to see that same guy who only a few hours ago had teased you without remorse "He is a celebrity?" you thought confused, but even though you were annoyed you couldn't help but smile and feel these very strange feelings run through you as you listen to the song. His voice projecting from the tv started making girls around you squeal, 'fan girling' as people would say. The sound of it was beginning to irritate you "_Don't they have something better to do?" _you kept watching taking your phone out to search the song playing because even if the person himself irritated you the song just left this huge impact on you which you could not rub off.

"The night sky huh..." you mumbled getting the results, "_I wonder if the song and title are conncted_..." looking back up to the screen you couldn't help wonder what it was about the song that drew you in...the lyrics or the voice itself... That voice which souned so smooth and clear, "Geh! I dont have time for this!" you shouted then continued to your destination, which was the headquarters for the mafia missions.


	2. second encounter

After hours of working on papers and reports given to you by your lazy boss, you looked at the time and realized it was nearly 10pm, "When did time go by so fast!?" you asked yourself shocked also thinking that this is how your life is nearly every day.

"VOOOI!"

You heard a loud shout on the other side of the door, but you instantly recognized the voice and words,

"Squalo…." Slowly sinking into your chair you stood very still and quiet. Hoping the door was locked cause really, the last thing you needed was Squalo shouting your brains out at 10 o clock at night.

"What is he doing here?" you wondered a bit curious, after all it's very rare to see or hear the Varia in the mafia headquarters.

After about twenty minutes of Squalo's yelling and what you recognized to be Belphegor's taunting; the area had become a bit quieter and you sighed in relief slowly getting up again from the seat you were hiding in. In the end they hadn't sensed you and you were safe from the bickering and annoyingness the Varia gave off; even though to you, they were quite awesome, but still they all had problems which you at the moment couldn't deal with.

Picking up the files that you sorted out and took your time in doing, you walked to the door and turned the lights off slowly and tiredly exiting the room.

"First to the front desk to hand these in and get approved by the boss…thought she better approve! I spent all day working on them!" you ranted mumbling to yourself, you hadn't notice the Varia were actually in the seating area, which you happened to unfortunately pass as you were heading to the front desk.

"Ushishishshi, who is this I see." Bel smirked saying his sentence loud enough to make you stop and twitch asking yourself _why did you go down this hall?_

"Ha, ha… Bel-san. Long time, no see." You faked a smile trying to be kind after all it was Bel, the oh so full of himself prince

"[Y/n], back to formalities what a strange person ushishi." He smirked starting to approach you, _ah…ok he doesn't seem pleased…._ You continued to falsely smile, in the end it's not like the relationship you HAD, with him went well,

"I had always referred to you with formalities, you're just to used to them to notice"

Bel frowned once you ended your sentence, you could notice the twitching in his eyebrow and the itching of his hand to take out a knife and attack you with it, but as usual he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Ushi…if that's how you see it [y/n]-san. " the blonde turn around and soon after disappeared from the room, that was your cue to leave and so you did.

As you continued to walk down the hallway you kept thinking about the way Bel had acted, you guys broke up only half a year ago, he was to much for you and didn't show the proper love or attention you needed and wanted, though the break up did sadden you, it really couldn't have been helped. " If only he was a bit kinder and more thoughtful… maybe then it would have lasted..." you sighed entering the entrance lobby, hurriedly putting the files and reports at the assistant front desk, you really only wanted to get out of the HQ as fast as possible because deep inside you seeing Bel all of a sudden was slowly killing you.

After arriving home you immediately ran to your bedroom letting out a few tears on the way, still holding some back at the same time. Breathing deeply, you opened your bedroom door and walked out, in the end no one was home and you were left alone. _Great…_ you sighed and walked to the kitchen, starting to feel really lonely. Opening up the fridge you saw some readymade salad with a note on top saying **"dinner is in the oven, love mum 3"** seeing the small heart made you chuckle, then smile, only making you feel for some reason a lot more lonelier. As you took the salad out and walked to the oven you felt your phone continuously vibrating.

"Ah, who could that be?" you placed the salad bowl on the counter and took your phone out checking the caller "Ah... [f/n]…" quickly you answered and a shout came out from the other side.

"Where have you been!?" she shouted worriedly,

"I thought you lost/broke your phone?" you replied coldly,

"Yes but I got new one and my sim card is alright" she pouted, you could hear the small pouting sound she makes, it is after all always so childish.

"I see, sorry, I've been busy with reports." While talking you started to heat your dinner, _lasagnas on the list tonight_, you thought while chatting.

"Well at least check your phone sometimes…."she demanded and you could only chuckle,

"Yes, yes, I understand" a small smile appeared on your face, it after all couldn't be helped.

"Good! Now I have to go, see you tomorrow!" she replied a bit a calmer. You automatically nodded and said your goodbyes hanging up at the same time. Once the call ended you checked your phone only to find five missed calls and ten spammed messages from her, she_ does care after all_…you thought giggling and continued with dinner.

A few days went by since that awful night; well you thought it was awful. Crying, work, and meeting your ex whom you hadn't wished to see yet, but nevertheless you were feeling better and that's all that mattered. Looking at the date, it seemed to be the day that [f/n] had set for you to meet her childhood friend. Inwardly you didn't want to go, was it jealousy? Or because you were feeling hurt? You weren't sure but since it was for [f/n], you got up and went to change.

It took you about ten minutes to pick out an outfit. Wanting to look good yet not slutty or desperate not to mention business-like, was quite hard considering all the clothes you had, ranged from Goth to emo to punk to pop and so on. In the end you chose an above the knee, plaid black skirt along with a black corset with red ribbons and lace, with a black cardigan on top to not expose much, on your legs you decided to keep bare and just wear flats since it was boiling hot outside. Once dressed you got your bag and keys then left the house while locking the door after you, _off to see the friend I guess…._ You thought unenthusiastically. Walking down the street you looked around seeing children play in a nearby park, childhood memories instantly struck you, sad and happy times. It made you wonder how did, from a small cute and loveable child; did he grow up to be such a sadistic fighting maniac…? Shaking your head you continued walking arriving soon after in the city.

Once you arrived, you could see the fountain from hundreds of meters away, anxious you instantly started to run towards it, you just wanted to escape the loneliness you were feeling and see your best friend. Once there you looked straight ahead to see if she was there, but she wasn't, you looked left then right but no sign of her…that made you feel disappointed causing you to pout. You took a seat on the edge of the fountain, leaning your chin on your palm which leaned against your legs which were cross legged on one another, waiting and waiting till you heard a shout coming from afar.

"[Y/n]!",

You instantly looked toward the direction of the voice and slowly started to make out an image of your best friend which made you smile.

" [F/n]!" you shouted back getting up as she got closer, she was in a summer gothic Lolita dress, black with blue laces and black and blue stockings with platform boots, _always so childish.._ You thought giggling.

"Finally, I made it! I thought I was going to be late, it's so crowded you could hardly get through!" she ranted as she got in front of you.

"Glad you could make it to" you chuckled and she took deep breathes to catch her breath; she instantly stood straight back up and smiled. Rummaging through her oh so cute monkey bag she pulled out two big rainbow swirled lollipops, you tilted your head surprised and confused.

"For you!" she smiled handing one of the lollipops to you and you took it wondering how and when you'll manage to eat it.

"Thank you" you smiled back and put the lollipop into your bag instead,

"Shall we go?" she asked with bright eyes and her usual smile, you nodded and smiled back.

"Off we go!"

Her childhood friends place was only a 20 minute walk from the fountain. From what it seemed like, he was living in a high rise apartment which made you curious.

"What floor does he live on?" you asked curiously,

"Penthouse." [f/n] replied blunt and straightforward.

"Ehh!?" you shouted surprised, she giggled.

"Yes, he is quite rich, thanks to his job." She added with a smile.

"I…see." you stared blankly at the building while entering. You found it hard to believe, but just followed behind. The interior was quite high classed and royal, you weren't surprised though, it was already known how high-rise apartments are constructed. While entering the elevator you looked at [f/n], she looked happy and excited, you wondered and thought about how back in the days she was always looking for a fight, dark, hated the world and wished to kill herself a lot. That all seemed to change during the year she made friends with everyone and started dating the Cavallone boss. Guess he helped her most out of her darkness,

"Polar opposites…though…" you blurted out without thinking.

"Eh?" she looked at you puzzled,

"Ah! Never mind, ha, ha.." you waved your hands in the air embarrassed a bit, she smiled in return and soon after arrived at the top of the apartment, the penthouse.

[F/n] knocked on the big steel door, it didn't seem welcoming, but you knew it was for security reasons.

"Coming!" a voice on the other side shouted, you stiffened a bit; _it couldn't be… _you thought finding the voice to be very familiar.

"Hurry! I'm growing impatient!" [f/n] yelled back.

"I said I was coming!" the familiar voice opened the door and you starred. He had the just-got-out-of-bed messed up hair, a white linen shirt that was half open causing you to blush and grey PJ pants that were hanging off his hips. _SERIOUSLY!? _ You yelled to yourself wanting to run away.

"Nice outfit, couldn't you get dressed? [f/n] frowned observing his clothing,

"Ah sorry, sorry" the blue haired apologized half-heartedly with a smile. [F/n] just sighed and entered the room with you following behind, you took another quick glimpse at him and he tilted his head in wonder. Instantly his eyes widened recognizing who you were, then he smirked.

"Ah! you, the lost girl" He continued smirking and you just frowned with a glare,

"Ah, you, right back at you. Lost girl? What's that suppose to mean?" you replied bluntly while [f/n] just starred then smiled.

"Oh, so you know each other? Just makes it easier for me" she giggled and continued walking to the living room.

"No…I don't know him," you looked up and noticed her continuing to walk, "[F/n]!" you quickly followed her wanting to stay as far away from Ikuto as possible.

"Oh? So cruel, that sort of breaks my heart, don't you remember our lovely encounter on the street where you couldn't even recognize a popular celebrity?" he smirked teasingly but you just turned your head and glared at him.

"Really you two... what could possibly be wrong?" [f/n] asked as she sat on the couch and took the TV remote from the table.

"He is!" you replied loudly," he's that cruel bastard I told you about!" you held your ground with your sentence but he jut chuckled as if he weren't affect.

"Cruel bastard? Me? You sure you haven't mixed me up with someone else?" Ikuto asked as he also took a seat in an armchair next to the couch [f/n] was sitting on. You couldn't stand him for some reason, in the end you didn't enjoy the visit and wanted to go home. Glaring at Ikuto you took a seat next to [f/n] and showed no mercy.

"Yes! Cruel bastard!"

"That's mean. What did I do?" he smirked still unaffected,

"You know what you did, well how you treated me!" you replied furiously

"Oh, please, it wasn't that bad, why are you females so touchy?" he chuckled and leaned his head on his knuckles while his elbow was leaning against the arm chair.

"Really guys, can you just start over and calm down?" [f/n] interrupted un-amused and twitching. You both sighed and apologized to one another in sync,

"Sorry…"

"That's the way." She giggled and began flicking through the channels on cable.

"So your name is [y/n] right?" he asked with a smirk and you nodded,

"And your Ikuto." you added wanting to cut the conversation short.

"That's right!" he continued smirking adding a clap to the reply, you don't understand why he is so cheerful and energetic.

Endless hours had passed and you still haven't left the apartment of the annoying person. Ikuto kept asking you questions.

"What is your favorite food, colour? How'd you and [f/n]." you just replied in short simple questions in hopes that in the end he would get annoyed.

As many questions were asked, replies were short. You could see how irritated Ikuto was getting, it could be seen is his face, his eyes mainly. Looking at them, they were quiet attractive. Purple eyes like an amethyst gem, sometimes sparkling depending from the angle of the sunlight when it hit him. You were proud that your method was working nevertheless. [f/n] had fallen asleep a few hours back, cuddling a cute black teddy that was on the couch. That was the only reason why you hadn't left yet, you didn't want to wake her neither did Ikuto. She seemed very tired and exhausted so you gave her some hours to rest.

"Do you have something against me?" Ikuto suddenly asked which had instantly caught your attention. You couldn't help smirk giving off the feeling _maybe I do?_

"Why do you ask?" you answered soon after looking at him.

"Pretty obvious, your replies to my questions and your attitude" he twitched.

"Nah, your just imagining things." A sort of evil grin appeared on your face and he just frowned. What took your attention away from the sweet of a victory moment, was the ringtone of a very close mobile.

"Not mine." Ikuto said instantly looking at you.

"It's not mine either," you shook your head and looked at [f/n].

"It's definitely hers." You added leaning towards her monkey bag to check.

"What are you doing?" The blue haired asked,

"Answering of course" rummaging through her bag, you found a ringing mobile and looked at the caller.

"Guess it's time to go…" you answered the phone while Ikuto looked at you confused.

"Ah, Dino, It's me [y/n], [f/n] fell asleep and that's why I'm answering instead." You said reassuringly, you could hear a deep sigh of relief coming from the other end of the line.

"Thanks, [y/n] ill come collect her, where are you guys?' The deep yet kind voice asked.

"Um, I'm not sure," you looked at Ikuto and mouthed to him "what is your address?" he grinned and got up to get a piece of paper and pen, as he got up you noticed his grin turned into a frown, that gave you another curious thought, but you didn't comment.

"I'll text you the address, ok?" you asked waiting for a reply,

"Yea, sure, that would be great. I'll be awaiting your message"

You both hung up soon after and you waiting for Ikuto to return with the address. While walking back to the living room you noticed that he didn't look too pleased, but he smiled nevertheless and handed you the paper.

"My address"

"Thank you" you nodded and smiled inputting the address into a message which was sent to the Bronco.

Ikuto sat back in his armchair; he seemed to be lost in thought. He looked at you, then back to [f/n]. In the end you couldn't hold it in and just asked,

"What's wrong?"

He tilted his head a bit even though it was leaning on his palm, the minute he did that a fake smile appeared on his face.

"Nothing…just thinking, who is Dino anyway?" he asked confused and not pleased either. You didn't reply immediately, you first wanted to process your words but in the end the answer came out to be straightforward.

"Her boyfriend, Dino Cavallone, he is the 10th Mafia boss of the Cavallone family" a smirk was plastered on your face while answering, could it be he is jealous? Either way your emotions were becoming even more satisfied then before.

Half an hour past and you heard a knock on the steel door. You were till then sitting in silence and watching TV after the awkward conversation on Ikuto's behalf had ended. It took Ikuto about approximately one minute to get off the chair, yes you counted, he was taking his dear time and that only amused you more. Once he got up he dragged himself to the door in an, i-can't-be-bothered-answering way and you couldn't help chuckle, once there he opened and was greeted by a tall unknown blonde man in his 20s. Ikuto stared for a while, observing the man, while he was standing at the door confused and wondering if he would be let in.

"Hello?" the blonde gave a stupid smile trying to be kind; Ikuto just nodded and let him in with a smile.

"Hi." He didn't seem pleased, not even happy that Dino was there, but he had no choice but to abide. Walking in the blonde had noticed you and smiled approaching you, while Ikuto followed behind.

"Hey [y/n] long time, no see!" he grinned a refreshing grin while greeting you.

"Hey, Dino." You replied back with a smile, holding [f/n] bag. The blonde continued his walk to her and picked her up then took the monkey shaped bag from you.

"Thanks" he grinned and nodded to Ikuto goodbye, yet again he didn't seem very pleased, _what's up with him? _You thought, following behind Dino as he headed for the door to leave.

"See you~" Ikuto faked a smile while waving, you smiled back and nodded with a wave,

"Till next time"

"Till next time, [y/n]" his smile started to fade as he closed the door, then slowly as the gap became smaller his face was no longer seen.

For some reason you felt sad, _is it pity? Sympathy? Was it that he was jealous or hurt? _ You thought for a while unsure and as you were about to separate from the blonde and head your own ways, you looked at your sleeping friend for a spilt second; Puzzled and wondering.


End file.
